


The Little Prince

by AlyaRayne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel's life told as a fairytale, Other, birthday story, chibi Ciel, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not every story ends with a happily ever after, Ciel.” said his mother, smiling gently at him. “Some stories begin with sorrow, and end with more of the same. Not everyone gets to live in a fairytale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Prince

“Are you settled in now, Ciel?” asked his mother, a kind smile on her lips as she look down at her son. It was his birthday today, and she had promised that he would get to sleep in the bed with her and father. But not until they had read him as many stories as he wanted.

Because of this, there was a large stack of story books on the bed beside mother. Ones that Ciel had picked out all by himself. On top of the stack was a new book that his father had given him just today called ‘The Little prince’. It was a book that was written just for him for him for his birthday today, and despite not knowing the story, he already treasured it more than even the stuffed rabbit in his arms.

“Not yet, mama. Father’s not here yet.” said Ciel as he burrowed deeper into the blankets and his mother’s side.

“I’m here, Ciel. I just had to finish discussing some business with Mr. Tanaka.” said Father as he slid into bed beside Ciel. He placed his large, warm hand onto Ciel’s head, ruffling the blue/grey locks affectionately. Ciel put his hands on his father’s arm, smiling widely.

“Is everything alright, Dear?” asked Rachel and she tucked the blankets around her husband.  

“Yes, just a small matter of security. Nothing to worry about.” said Vincent. “Especially not on Ciel’s big day.”

“Alright then,” said Rachel, wrapping an arm around Ciel to pull the boy closer. He snuggled into her, resting his head on her shoulder. She grabbed the book and held it open with one hand as Vincent settled behind Ciel, one arm resting over both his son and wife. “Is everyone ready?” she asked.

Ciel nodded enthusiastically, and both Vincent and Rachel couldn’t help but smile at their adorable son. Rachel cleared her throat and began to read.

“Once upon a time there was a little prince who lived in a large castle with his mother and father, and his very loyal servants. He was a happy little prince who enjoyed books quite a lot, especially when his mother would read them to him. So, every year on his birthday, his mother would read him as many stories as he wanted.

“Then, one year on the little prince’s tenth birthday, very bad people broke into the castle, injuring the butler and killing the little prince’s parents.” at this, Ciel gasped, curling closer to his mother, eyes wide. Vincent patted him on the head once again.

“Remember, Ciel, it’s just a story.” he said, “You’re safe here with your mother and me.” This helped Ciel to relax, and soon he was settled in to listen to the story again. Rachel pressed a kiss to his head before she continued.

“The bad men, instead of killing the little prince, took him to a very bad place. There the little prince found many more children just like him who had also been taken. They were all locked in cages, unable to get out. Many of the children died from the rough, unfair treatment, but the little prince stayed alive. Even when the bad people hurt him.

“Then one day, the little prince was taken away by even more bad people, and was told that he was going to be sacrificed to call a demon. He cried and cried, afraid of what would happen to him.

“That night, they tried to summon. But, you see, demons don’t come just because you call them. They come only if they are interested. And this demon was, very much so, but not in the bad people.

“‘My, what a small Master you are.’ said the demon to the little prince. ‘What could a child like you possibly wish for?’ The little prince looked up at the demon through the bars of his cage.

“ ‘Power.’ said the little prince. ‘I want power so I can avenge my family.’ The demon laughed, surprised that such a small thing could be filled with so much hatred. And so, without further ado, the demon freed the little prince from his cage, and destroyed all the people who were trying to hurt him.

“Shortly after that the little prince returned home to the large castle that the demon had rebuilt, and together they went about seeking the little prince’s revenge.” Rachel finished, closing the book to set it back on the stack. Ciel blinked from where he was half hidden under the blankets. He hadn’t liked that story one bit, and he didn’t know why Father had had it written for him.

“But, what happened next? Did the Little prince get his revenge and live happily ever after?” asked Ciel. “That’s how a story is supposed to end, right?”

“Not every story ends with a happily ever after, Ciel.” said his mother, smiling gently at him. “Some stories begin with sorrow, and end with more of the same. Not everyone gets to live in a fairytale.”

“Did you not like the story, Ciel?” asked Vincent. Ciel shook his head slowly.

“I’m sorry papa.” said Ciel, tears welling in his big blue eyes. Vincent shook his head.

“No, it’s alright. You don’t have to like it. You just have to learn to live with it.” he said. “The little prince may be a sad story, but if you can learn to overcome the sadness and the anger, you may yet come to like it.”

“I don’t think I ever will.” said Ciel vehemently. “Can I have another one? One that’s happier?”

“No, Darling, not right now.” said Rachel, carding her fingers through his hair.

“But why not?” asked the boy, pouting.

“Because…”

“Young Master, it’s time to wake up.”

Ciel blinked awake, and almost instantly regretted it when cold winter sunlight hit his eyes. A shadow moved to block it out, and it only took a second for Ciel to see Sebastian standing next to his bed, tea cart at the ready.

“I have prepared your tea, my Lord. And a fresh selection of blueberry scones.” said the butler, a congenial smile on his face. Ciel glared at him, accepting the tea with all the grace of one with a thorn in their side. He took a sip, letting the tea warm him and chase away the dream that was still lingering at the back of his mind.

“Earl Grey today, Sebastian?” asked the Earl.

“Astute as always, my Lord.” said Sebastian with a nod. “Now, for today’s schedule, after you have finished your breakfast you have a meeting with Earl Blackwell to discuss the location of three new Funtom stores.”

“Earl Blackwell enjoys dark chocolate imported for Germany. See to it that we have some available. I would hate for the Phantomhive name to be ruined by such a small oversight.”  said Ciel as he sipped his tea.

“Right away, my Lord.” and in the blink of an eye, the butler was gone. Ciel set his tea back on the tray and looked over the news paper that Sebastian had left. 14th December stared up at him.

“The Little prince, eh.” Ciel muttered to himself. “Sounds fitting.”

“That it does.” muttered the demon that stood shrouded in the darkness of the doorway. “Happy Birthday, my Lord.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ciel Day!!! This is just a little thing that I wrote in about an hour, so I hope it's good. Dedicated to silverwing26 and soulless_lover. Thank you for reading!


End file.
